


【托雷基亚/罗索】一辆普通的三轮

by Ritter_qingyan



Category: UltramanR/B ウルトラシリーズ|Ultra Series
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritter_qingyan/pseuds/Ritter_qingyan
Summary: 罗布剧场版引发的脑洞# #私设有，改剧情有#私设奥特战士和人间体融为一体，两者是一个人了#一句话，搞哥哥#预警：我仿佛把托雷基亚写成变态，不喜慎入！不喜慎入！不喜慎入！设定全当喂狗，就把他当一辆毫无逻辑的车看吧刚开始写的时候泰迦还没出，所以开始设定老托人间体没设定成雾崎，现在……随你们想吧预警写这了，不乐意看别进来，作者心里承受力不高，谢谢Cp：托雷基亚x凑活海人物归圆谷，ooc归我清水选手的第一次开车，破三轮走起
Relationships: 托雷基亚/罗索
Kudos: 7





	【托雷基亚/罗索】一辆普通的三轮

凑活海整个人几乎是扑倒在地上，随后他艰难的将自己翻个身，平躺在洞穴里面。虽说身为奥特战士的人间体身体的各部分机能被强化很多，有些小伤甚至可以自动愈合，但架不住连续两次的战斗对体力的消耗，尤其是对战户井的时候，简直就是单方面的压着打，所以才会因为伤势太重而被迫变回人类形态。  
凑活海咬着牙，强忍着身上的伤口扶着穴壁将自己支撑着坐了起来，他需要时间来愈合身上的伤，在此期间没人打扰是最安全的，这也是他为什么顶着这颗陌生的星球上可以让人缺水死亡的阳光，一瘸一拐找到这个洞穴的原因。  
但是偏偏，总会有一些麻烦找上门来，比如眼下：凑活海尽量将身体隐藏在洞穴深处的石头后面，希望石头的影子可以隐藏自己不让被在洞口处的家伙找到。过了有一段时间，凑活海感觉外面已经没有人，才慢慢地探出头，结果一只手猛地从他身后伸出直接掐住他的脖子，凑活海身体一僵刚准备张口就感觉对方的另一只手正有条不紊的将他衬衫的纽扣一个一个解开。这使他的大脑出现了短路。托雷基亚将嘴巴靠近凑活海的耳边轻轻的“嘘”了一声“如果你不想受伤就安稳一点，你只要配合我，我会放你走的，怎么样。”  
“你要做什么！”好不容易大脑重新工作，凑活海可以说是咬牙切齿的挤出这几个字。  
“你只要配合我，不用问别的”托雷基亚将自己掐在凑活海脖子上的手慢慢上移捂住了他的眼睛，凑活海最后只听到托雷基亚在自己耳边笑了几声边失去了意识。  
当他再次清醒过来的时候，迷迷糊糊的面对眼前的景象整个人都发愣，他的双手被捆在了一起高举过头顶，衬衫完全被敞开了，而腿上的裤子也不知道什么时候被脱下，只留了一条内裤在上面。“比我想象中要快一点奥特战士”托雷基亚发现凑活海醒后并没有很惊讶的停住手，只是来回在大腿内侧轻轻的抚摸，引得凑活海忍不住将腿弯曲起来，托雷基亚另一只手也没有空闲下来，抚摸过凑活海的腰间，因为曾经经常体育锻炼，所以凑活海的身材不似平常人那样纤细，“也是，醒了才有意思不是嘛”托雷基亚想，他越发想看的这具身体的其他变化，随即手就移碰到了乳/头附近，轻轻柔柔得在附近来回移动，凑活海过去也谈过几次恋爱但基本就是停留在拉拉手，亲亲嘴的阶段过于深入的就没有了，退学后也一直为家里的服装店忙来忙去也没在找过，因此哪里经历过这些，咬紧牙关才忍住没让呻吟声流出。“身体还挺诚实的奥特战士”凑活海没有反驳，因为事实的确如此，未经过情事的身体本身就很敏感，在托雷基亚的挑逗下很快就起了反应“哈……唔”这种在外人面前起了反应让凑活海感到羞耻，反射性的想要并拢双腿却忘了还在他身上的托雷基亚，这样一动反而把腿触碰到托雷基亚身体，给人一种主动的挑逗。  
托雷基亚笑了笑，他对这种情况很满意，他已经迫不及待的想要看到面前的人被自己的黑暗沾染的样子，这让他有种满足感。他将手放在凑活海乳/头上，不紧不慢的搓揉着，感受着身下这具身体强烈急促的呼吸，随后托雷基亚直接低头去舔舐着右边的乳/头，不出所料的感受到了喘息声，一边的被舔舐吮吸着，另一边的被手搓揉着，这让凑活海的意识越来越溃散，也渐渐不在克制着自己的声音，情欲的加重让他整个身体燥热，此时身上的托雷基亚就成了很好的解热神器，凑活海开始控制不住自己得往托雷基亚身上凑，托雷基亚开始不满足这种情况了，在右边的乳/头上轻轻一咬，随后便将手放到后/穴/处，尝试性的伸进一个手指头，没有润滑直接进去的疼痛感让凑活海的意识短暂清醒，“啊，不，拿出去…出去…别碰我……”“不碰你嗯～可我感觉你的身体不这么想啊”托雷基亚强制性的又塞进一个手指，从未被触碰的地方如今被塞进两个异物，这种感觉让凑活海整个人都不好了，手指在/后/穴处仿佛寻找着什么，手指似乎触碰到什么，突然后/穴收缩了一下，同时凑活海也忍不住呻吟出来“哈…唔唔……啊”托雷基亚知道自己找对地方了，手指在里面转了一圈有意无意的再次触碰那个凸起的地方，使得凑活海身体忍不住轻颤着，同时呼吸声也越来越重。而托雷基亚另一只手也没闲着，直接摸上了凑活海的肉/棒，来回撸动，初尝情欲的少年很快就缴械了，随着精/液的射出，凑活海的大脑开始一片空白。  
黑暗的力量总是可以引发人心中的欲望，一步一步被托雷基亚动作引导进入情欲的火焰之中，因此托雷基亚也就是在穴口外面意思意思摩擦了一下，便直直顶了进去，后/穴早已被润滑过，进去没有一点停顿，顺着记忆分身顶着那凸起的点摩擦，折磨的凑活海弹起腰部，双手也不知什么被解开了，反射性的神手去搂住对方的腰，而他的腿也被高高抬起，更加方便了托雷基亚的插入。  
“不行了，太快了……啊哈……别，停下……”凑活海被干的失去意识，头发也因为汗水的原因贴在脸颊旁，脖颈微微向后仰去，双手也死死抓住托雷基亚的后背“求你了，别……我想射……哈”  
“不行呢，你要等我一起呢……”如同情人的话语在凑活海耳边回响，托雷基亚突然抽出了分身，在凑活海还没反应过来之前又猛地插了进去，直接顶住那一点使得后/穴内壁紧紧绞住了分身，强大的快感让凑活海已然忘记为什么会经历这样的事情，只懂得享受。  
这场情欲持续了很久，直到托雷基亚将精/液全部射在凑活海体内，而凑活海本人也什么也射不出来昏死过去。  
托雷基亚舔了舔嘴唇，他对于这次的行动很满足甚至有些食不果腹的感觉，他开始期待下次该怎么弄为好，不过目前他还有其他要紧的事情要做，只能姑且作罢。  
“我们下次再见咯～奥特战士，哦……不对，是罗索奥特曼”  
凑活海醒来后，感觉自己浑身难受，自从跟奥特战士合为一体后这种感觉还是头一次。艰难的从地上起来，摸了摸身体发觉身上的伤都好了，除了浑身的酸痛以外没有其余一点问题。凑活海挠挠头，一点也想不起来自己突然昏倒之前发生了什么。不过很快他就放弃了回忆，因为联络器响起来了，母亲和勇海顺利找到自己了。  
“怎么了，勇海，表情怪怪的？”凑活海有些担心的看着自家弟弟，自从自己从那颗莫名的星球回来后，勇海的表情就一直很奇怪。“啊……没什么，就是在想你怎么就被敌人骗了，笨——蛋——尼桑。”“喂……我那只是失误而已”“那你怎么还一瘸一扭的回来”“那还不是战斗……微微受了点伤”凑勇海翻了个白眼不再理会自家哥哥，趁着凑活海去安慰朝阳的时候。勇海眼神暗了暗，除了自己好像没有人发现活海哥脖子上的痕迹，是吻痕吧啊喂，连本人都没有注意吗，忍不住撇了撇嘴:真是……糟糕啊，活海哥……


End file.
